Paradise City
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily decides to unwind and take a vacation to Hawaii, but what kind of relaxation really is going to be in store for her? H/P intimacy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of CM or the characters…

**Summary:** Emily decides to unwind and take a vacation to Hawaii, but what kind of relaxation really is going to be in store for her? H/P intimacy.

**Author's Note: **This part of this series was written for **Rainbow Cloud's **Summer Competition on the forum page. I picked Emily Prentiss as my main character on her way to Hawaii. I was assigned surfing as my activity and my other prompts were: a frightening experience and relaxation. We had to use at least two of the prompts, but I used all three.

_Seneca once wrote "Begin at once to live, and count each separate day as a separate life"._

***~OoO~***

**Paradise City**

The bullpen was nearly empty when Emily Prentiss had made her decision; she was going to take a vacation. Between all of the hell that she had been going through lately, she really needed one of those. It had been a while since she had taken an actual vacation. Paris hadn't counted because she had only been there in hiding from Doyle and his cronies and she hadn't relaxed one bit. Other than the gorgeous views and atmosphere of Paris, she could honestly say that she hadn't enjoyed it one bit.

Emily stood up and stretched, emitting a slight yawn upon waking up her tired bones. Glancing at her watch, she saw the time was 7:30. Why was she tired at such an early hour? Just about everyone knew that she was a night owl. This was uncommon for her.

Picking up her finished files, she headed up the catwalk and rapped lightly on Hotch's door. Hearing his standard "Come In", she entered the dim office to see her boss sitting at his desk, his head bent over yet another file.

"Hey Hotch. I'm all finished with these files" said Emily briskly. Shifting from foot to foot nervously, she watched him nod in approval, still not looking up even once.

"Thanks Prentiss. Good night".

A moment of silence passed before Emily finally found the courage to say the next words that came to her head.

"Um…Hotch? I uh have a question".

That finally caught her supervisor's attention. He looked up to meet her dark eyes. "Go ahead, Prentiss".

"Um…well...I actually wanted to ask you if it was alright that I take the next week off? I uh…wanted to have a couple of days of relaxation, if that's alright?"

Biting her lower lip nervously, she saw Hotch's expression soften. Placing his pen on his desk, he stood in front of her and responded in a now gentle, not robotic, voice.

"Sure, Prentiss. Take whatever time you need. I know how tough everything has been for you over the past two and a half years".

Emily smiled a smile of relief. "Thank you, Hotch for understanding. I think that I might just do that". He was such a great boss and friend. She was surprised when he took a step closer to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Her arms wound around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. They were so close to each other that there was barely a breath of air between the two hugging agents.

Emily could smell cologne on his neck, sending her mind into a tailspin. The smell of Emily's sweet perfume tickled Hotch's nose. She slowly moved her hand up and down his back, closing her eyes and melting into the hug. His hands, which were originally on her waist, started to slowly travel down her thighs. Emily's breath hitched in her throat at his touch and she emitted an almost inaudible moan. Hotch had heard it, though, and it made him smile on the inside.

They stayed like that for about three minutes, enjoying each other's company and presence. Emily's perfume smelled like peaches and cream, which made him suddenly wonder if she tasted that way too. Her hair smelled of sweet, freshly picked strawberries as well. When they broke away from each other, they were nose to nose.

Looking into his eyes, Emily saw his gaze drop to her lips. She knew right away that he wanted this as much as she did. Moistening her dry lips, she slowly guided her mouth to his. He made no effort to stop her when their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss. She tasted like peaches and cream, just like Hotch had thought she would.

***~OoO~***

Moments later, Hotch was sitting at his desk chair with Emily on his lap. They continued to make out slowly and passionately, exchanging moans and touches. After what seemed like hours, they broke away. Both were breathing heavy while Emily rested her head on Hotch's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat through the material of his suit jacket and dress shirt. Her own heart was racing as well from the kiss that they had just shared.

"Good night, Hotch" Emily finally spoke, sliding off of his lap to stand in front of him. "I'll call you tomorrow. See you in a week. I'm going to be in Hawaii". Hotch got up and cupped her cheek, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Be safe, Emily. Have a good trip to Hawaii. I heard that they have some nice beaches and resorts, so enjoy yourself".

"And Hotch?" Emily added in a soft voice. "I don't regret what we just did and I hope you don't either. By the way, you really are a fabulous kisser".

Hotch smiled at his dark haired agent. "I don't regret it at all, Emily. And yes, you are an amazing kisser as well". With a final goodbye, Emily hurried out of her boss' office. Grabbing her purse and cell phone, she headed out to her car with plans for her big week.

***~OoO~***

The airport buzzed with excitement and movement. Large crowds of people rushed past Emily to get to their flights in time. After paying for her plane ticket and placing her bags through security, she made her way onto the plane to Hawaii. The plane was fairly large, mostly carrying couples on their honeymoon's or men and women in business suits.

Emily sat in a seat close to the back of the plane. A couple of minutes later, a young, skinny black haired woman sat next to her. She looked like she was on a business trip judging by her sleek black business suit. Her hair was in a super neat bun and her high black heels set her apart as a classy woman.

Emily popped her ear buds into her ears and turned on a song. Few people knew that Emily was into jumpy dance music that the kids listened to now-a -days. Selecting "_I'm Sexy and I Know It"_ by LMFAO, she focused on the lyrics of the song. The team, other than JJ and Garcia, would have a field day if they knew that she danced to this song on her free time.

'_Maybe Hotch would be pleased though' _Emily thought, not being able to control the smile that made its way onto her face. Her mind focused on what had happened eight hours ago at work. Hotch thought she was an amazing kisser! Those very words had butterflies dancing in her stomach and had her heart pounding in her chest. Emily would never forget how amazing that kiss was.

***~OoO~***

About six hours later, Emily felt the plane landing. Awakening from her sleep, she grabbed her purse and prepared to exit the plane. When she got off, the gorgeous bright afternoon sky of Hawaii greeted her. Emily had forgotten that the time was different in Hawaii. It was afternoon here and morning in Virginia.

Grabbing her suitcase out of the baggage claim, she took a taxi to her destination. Checking herself into a wonderful hotel, Emily got into an elevator and made her way to her hotel room. Sliding her key into the lock, Emily unlocked the door of the hotel.

Dropping her bags to the floor, Emily searched along the wall for a light switch, but stopped when she saw a figure of a man sitting on her bed. Clicking on the light switch, she felt her gun in her purse. Pulling it out, she elevated it in front of her, raising her eyes to look at the man.

"Hotch?" she nearly cried upon seeing her boss sitting on the bed. "What-how is this possible?"

"Emily" he murmured in a husky voice. "Turn off those lights and get your hot butt over here".

Giving him a saucy smile, Emily clicked off the light switch and tossed her gun onto the side table. Hopping onto the bed, she moaned when he pulled her into a hot kiss. Between their frantic kissing, Hotch lifted Emily's shirt up over her head and flicked open the clasp in the back of her bra. After working her luscious breasts, he continued his way down her body, running his hands over her stomach and shoving a hand down her pants, beneath her panties. Emily cried out and moaned loudly, filling him with self-pride.

"Ohhh god, Hotch" she groaned when he tasted her wetness. Her orgasm came strong, Hotch not missing any of her sticky sweet. Emily needed him inside her now, if it was the last thing she did.

Stripping her supervisor of his clothing, she soon had Hotch begging for her after a killer blowjob. Pulling a condom out of his pocket, Hotch entered her, quickly moving in and out, causing her to moan and scream his name as loudly as she could. Both of them fell over the edge around the same time, falling asleep in each other's arms.

***~OoO~***

"Aaron, do you know where my panties are?" Emily asked Hotch the next morning. Hotch smirked and handed her the black lace underwear that was flung on the fan above the bed, placing a kiss to her mouth as well.

"Right here, darling. Gosh, last night was amazing".

"Mmmm" Emily answered. "I still will never understand how you caught a plane here and hid in my hotel room until I arrived. And even more surprising, you tipped off the front desk security to have permission to hide in my hotel room".

Hotch smiled, pulling her to his chest. "Last night was perfect. As soon as you told me that you were vacationing in Hawaii, I knew that I would miss you more than words can express. After that amazing kiss, I didn't think I would ever be able to function again. So that's how I came here. I left Dave and Morgan in charge. I hope I don't regret it".

Emily moved closer to him, looking into his eyes with desire. Hotch's lips twitched as she moved closer to kiss him, immediately moaning into the heated kiss.

***~OoO~***

A couple of hours later, Emily and Hotch were taking a walk on one of the streets of Hawaii. Emily could smell the salt water in the distance. The sound of seagulls reached her ears along with the gentle rush of the water. The sky was a perfect blue, the sun shining like a huge light. Adjusting her pink cover up dress, Emily took Hotch's hand and the two made their way to the rushing water of the beach.

Emily tugged her cover up over her head, revealing a light pink bikini. Her brown hair was naturally slightly wavy, cascading down her back in a gorgeous rush. Slipping her matching pink, slightly heeled sandals into the sand, she watched Hotch removing his tank top, revealing his toned chest and huge muscles, ones that she loved so much.

Emily was practically drooling at Hotch by the time he was finished removing his tank. Slipping her arm around his neck, the two spotted a dealer, who allowed people to rent surf boards.

"Why don't we rent a surf board so that we can go surfing?" Emily asked Hotch excitedly. Her enthusiasm had Hotch chuckling. He smiled at her warmly.

"Of course, Emily. We can do whatever you want, today. And I mean anything…" His voice trailed off, seeing her give him a dangerous look.

"Oh of course, Aaron. We can do everything that I have fantasized about. And believe me, my fantasies are nothing but enjoyable. I can guarantee you that". Winking at him, Emily led him to the surf board dealer. Picking out a red and black surfboard, she tried to pay for it, but Hotch wouldn't have it.

"This one's on me" he murmured.

Emily tried, but failed to protest at his request. Picking out a yellow and orange patterned surf board, Hotch thrust ten dollars into the dealer's hand.

"You didn't have to do that, Aaron. That was really sweet of you". Emily cupped Hotch's cheek and planted a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"No problem, Emily. You are worth everything to me and more. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get these surf boards in the water so that we can enjoy this day to the fullest".

***~OoO~***

Emily paddled off first into the water, waiting for the perfect wave to come. Hotch was behind her a second later, board in hand. Slipping his board under his body, he faced Emily, cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately. When they broke apart, Hotch leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Em. I always have".

"I love you too, Aaron. I am so happy that you feel this way too". Kissing her again, Hotch spotted a big wave out of the corner of his eye. Breaking away from her, he alerted her of the fairly huge wave that was making its way towards the two agents.

"I want to ride it" Emily cried. "This is going to be great". Pulling her surf board under her body, she paddled to it. The wave crashed on the shore, tossing Hotch onto the sand. When he got up, the first thing that entered his mind was Emily.

"Emily?" he shouted. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Hearing no answer, Hotch began to search through the water for the brunette, but there was so sign of her. Panic spread through his body. He began to shout her name an octave louder. Finally, he spotted her floating on top of the water, unconscious.

Picking her up in his arms, Hotch made his way to the sand. Once there, he laid her on the ground and started to give her CPR. Pushing on her chest, Hotch opened her mouth and began to breathe deeply between her lips.

"Come on, Prentiss. You can do this." he muttered. She had an unsteady pulse, that which worried him. After about five minutes, Hotch finally heard her sharp intake of breath. Then, Emily was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Hotch" she muttered. "What happened?"

"You were swept into the water by a wave and nearly drowned" Hotch answered, without missing a beat. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…I'm fine, just a little shaken, that's it" Emily replied. "I just feel slightly tired".

Before Emily could stop him, Hotch had picked her up in his arms and was carrying her across the beach and down the street.

"Aaron, put me down" she warned. "I appreciate it, but I can walk. I really am fine". Emily knew that Hotch was stubborn and wouldn't listen, so she eventually gave up and allowed him to carry her back to their hotel room.

***~OoO~***

Emily and Hotch sat at the small table by the water. Her hair blew in the wind, casting a shiny glow on her sun-kissed skin. Hotch could see that there were glinting gold marks in Emily's usual dark hair. She was dressed in a lavender sun dress and silver heels, her hair freshly washed and carefree. She was wearing a light pink shade of lipstick and her eye makeup was complete with a light smoky finish, making her lashes appear longer, and her eyes deeper.

Staring at her from across the table, Hotch took her hand in his. This was how he had imagined his down time with Emily, the two of them sitting on the beach, eating smoked salmon and drinking ice cold wine with added mint leaves.

"This is nice" said Emily in a husky voice, one that turned her lover on. She eyed him wantonly. Hotch looked yummy in a dressy yellow short-sleeved shirt with white shorts that came up to his knee. She wasn't used to seeing him out of his work suit, so this outfit definitely had her mind wandering.

"This was how I always imagined our first date" Hotch added. "I always hoped for something like this to happen".

The waves crashed onshore, filling the new couple with tranquility and serenity at once. At that very moment, both realized that this was the very place that was their new ecstasy. And spending it with each other was exactly what made Hawaii their paradise.

***~OoO~***

_Roger Tory Peterson once wrote "Birds have wings; they're free; they can fly where they want when they want. They have the kind of mobility many people envy"._

***~OoO~***

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this story!**

**I love reading them!**


End file.
